rowserlot_studio_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Pan (Based on Peter Pan (1953))
This is a Parody Spoof of "Peter Pan (1953)." Cast *Peter Pan - Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts 3) *Extras with Mickey - Donald Duck and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 3; Daisy and Clarabelle will appear in the sequel) *Wendy Darling - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) *Extra with Kairi - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *John Darling - John Banks (Mary Poppins Returns; As Kairi's little brother) *Michael Darling - Georgie Banks (Mary Poppins Returns; As Kairi's other little brother) *Extra with John and Georgie - Annabelle Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) *Babysitters - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sun and Moon), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Dedenne, Bonnie, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles (Pokemon) *Tinker Bell - Young Faline (Bambi) *Extras with Faline - Young Bambi, Young Thumper, and Young Flower (Bambi) *Captain Hook - Merlock (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Extras with Merlock - Shredder and Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); As the assistant captain and admiral respectively, and, unlike Merlock, they won't be scared of King Gator, despite being bitten by him) *Mr. Smee - Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Extras with Dijon - Popple (Mario and Luigi series; He’ll turn good in the sequel), Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Merlock, Shredder, and Krang’s pet - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Lost Boys played by: **Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) **Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) **Extra with Bugs and Porky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) **The Twin Lost Boys - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age franchise) **Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Spongebob Squarepants **Extra with Spongebob - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) **Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Tiger Lily - Bridget (An American Tail) *Tiger Lily's husband - Tony Toponi (An American Tail; He won't mind Bridget dancing with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) *Indian Chief - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail; As Bridget's uncle) *Tiger Lily's sister and brother - Tanya and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Nana - Kate (Alpha and Omega; She goes with the kids) *Extra with Kate - Lilly (Alpha and Omega; Same with Kate) *Mary Darling - Jane Banks (Mary Poppins Returns; As Michael's sister, since Michael is a widower in this parody spoof) *George Darling - Michael Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) *Mermaids - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2; As a merdog), Rita, Georgette (Oliver and Company; As merdogs), Lady, Peg (Lady and the Tramp; As merdogs), Perdita (101 Dalmatians; As a Mer-Dalmatian), and the Disney Princesses (Consisting Snow White, Ozma, Cinderella, Aurora, Eilonwy, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Moana, and Clara Stahlbaum; As Mermaids) (They’ll treat Kairi‘s group nicely) *Indians - Various good mice and rats (An American Tail franchise/The Secret of NIMH) *Indian Squaw - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Brave and Squaw - Naveen and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog; As frogs) *Brave's mother-in-Law - Mama Toad (Thumbelina) *Pirates - Various Disney/Non-Disney Villains, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) (And, like Popple, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile will also turn good in the sequel) *Pirate who gets killed off - Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He’ll get eaten by Rudy as punishment for drunkenly calling Merlock a Wolf Fish, Shredder a Metal Fish, and Krang a Brain Fish) Chapters *Opening/Meet the Banks Family and Friends (Mickey Pan Version) *Meet Mickey Mouse and his Friends/You Can Fly *Captain Merlock, Admiral Krang, Assistant Captain Shredder, their Pirates, and King Gator/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds *The Lost Boys/Faline Banished *Following the Leader/Captured by the Mousehatan Tribe *Mermaids/Rescuing Bridget and Tony *Merlock, Shredder, and Krang's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady *What Made the Red Mouse Red/Merlock, Shredder, and Krang Trick Faline *What a Mother Means/Captured by Merlock, Shredder, Krang, and their Pirates *Rescue/Final Battle (Mickey Pan Version) *Return Home/Ending (Mickey Pan Version) Gallery Mickey Pan Gallery Sequels For sequel: Mickey Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Mickey Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Mickey Pan 3: Superstar Saga Category:Peter Pan Parodies